The present invention pertains generally to load carrying equipment used by outdoorsmen and particularly to carriers for transporting camping gear and supplies.
Outdoorsmen, including hikers and hunters, typically carry backpacks or utilize pack animals. As there is a tendency to overload backpacks, outdoorsmen often encounter physical ailments during the course of a hiking venture. Further, the transporting of a heavy backpack incurs the risk of the hiker, with a high center of gravity, falling when transversing rough terrain.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,015 discloses a wheel supported pack carrier including a rectangular frame having a load receiving area permitting the transport of gear in wheelbarrow fashion. The frame structure of the carrier is of considerable size and requires the hiker to maneuver same with both hands when used in wheelbarrow fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,841 discloses a wheel supported cart for transporting a hiker's pack with the cart convertible for use as a backpack. The cart is equipped with a strap for towing of the cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,307 discloses a cart for use by outdoorsmen which also provides optional modes of use i.e., as a cart or, with the wheels retracted, as a backpack.
The proposed gear transporting apparatuses do not provide a light-weight pole structure permitting transport of camping gear while supported by a single ground engaging member.